


Normal

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Skinned Knee, is it pale is it red we just don't know, it's probably red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaveTav fluffs</p>
<p>Skateboarding and ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

 It was a beautiful day on New Earth. The gentle human sun shone down on the grassy planet and made it just warm enough to be pleasant. The perfect day to be at the skate rank Mituna and Latula had strong armed most of the others to going to.  Most weren’t skating, messing around with each other instead, and a couple people were making out with their quads.

  Dave was chilling on the sidelines, phone in hand. Tavros was trying his hardest to skate, but having working flesh and blood legs was still a strange concept to him, and it was hard to maneuver the board and his legs at the same time. It was good coordination practice, however, and so he kept at it, picking himself up each time he fell and managed to go again. Latula’s cheering was a great confidence booster, as were Mituna’s less intelligible calls.  

  Tavros very nearly managed to pull off a sick trick with a ramp, but in the last moment, his left leg gave out and spilled him to the ground. He hit the ground hard and went head over heels, skidding on his right knee and tearing up his skin. Bronze dribbled out of the thin cuts on his knee and he winced at the color.

 Dave glanced up from his phone, and nodded a little at Tavros. Tavros couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered. He pulled himself limped over to Dave. The flow of blood was already starting to slow, and Tavros was glad he wasn’t going to have to go running to one of the Peixes or Jane to heal his newest injury.

  “That was pretty rad.” Dave said. There was the tiniest of twitches at the corner of his mouth, and Tavros wondered if that was Dave’s way of laughing at him. His face heated a little, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

  “Yeah, thanks, uh, I think.” Tavros muttered. Dave reached over and tapped his arm, jolting Tavros’s gaze back to the ‘cool kid.’ “Huh?”

  “Give me that skateboard.” Dave said, holding out his hand. Tavros hesitated, remembering the reason why Dave had been kicked to the sidelines in the first place.

  “I think that, given your past history with these, that you shouldn’t be allowed to use mine, on the grounds of you possibly breaking it.” Tavros said. Dave’s mouth twitched again, and he shrugged.

  “Guess you won’t be able to see my sick moves.”

  “The only thing sick about your moves is, how sick they’ll make you.”  Tavros said. Dave snorted, and reached over, snatching the skateboard.

  “Oh, it is _on_ , call up Charlie.” Dave said. Tavros waved his hand, and rolled his eyes.

  “Uh, can we not get involved in your concerning allusions to human marital traditions and your fascination with phallic devices and phallic look alikes?” Tavros said. Dave looked at Tavros, not speaking.

  For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Dave looked down at the skateboard.

  “I rolled my eyes at you.” Dave said, finally.

  “Oh, maybe you should’ve taken your blinding gas ball hiders off before you did that, so, uh, I could see your sarcasm and you didn’t have to embarrass yourself and your entire soft skinned species, with needing to, repeat your actions in a verbal manner.” Tavros said. Dave huffed, and one eyebrow lifted up above his glasses. “Yes, much better, haha.”

  “Okay, you know what, just watch me. You’re going to be wow’d.” Dave said. He got a running head start, dropped the skateboard, and jumped on it. He only made it a few feet before there was a concerning looking flash of yellow and black and a howl of pain.

  Tavros blinked and looked down at the tangle of Mituna and Dave. Mituna looked around and grinned up to Tavros.

  Latula burst into laughter, and that was apparently enough to convince Mituna that it was funny, because Mituna’s grin grew and he laughed along with Latula. Dave just laid on the ground, face blank. He didn’t seem to think it was funny, and Tavros couldn’t blame him. He reached out with a foot and bumped it against Dave’s side.

  “Wow, you killed me, great job.” Dave said. Latula trotted closer, and grabbed onto Mituna’s arm. She began to pull, and Dave pulled himself away from Mituna. Mituna stumbled up, and Latula glanced over Dave. Apparently deciding that he wasn’t any worse for the wear, she wrapped an arm around him and began to drag him off, snickering something about ‘r4d movez.’

  “You’re right, I consider myself to be well and truly wow’d. That was a feat that would be hard for anyone who wasn’t, uh….” Tavros drifted off, mind scrabbling to provide a sick enough burn for the moment. “You.”

  “Wow, dude, that was profund.”

  “Shut your load gaper.”

  “My what now?”

  “Your squawk maw.”

  “My _squawk maw_. You guys are priceless. I’ve known you for years now, and every word out of your mouth is pure literary gold searched for by men like Shakespeare for centuries only for them to be graced with ones like Lonely.”

  Tavros stuck out his tongue and offered his hand to Dave. Dave grabbed onto his hand and used it to heave himself up off the ground.

  “You know, Dave, I know that you are being fake about how much you understand about my speech patterns, because you regularly are able to understand said speech patterns when it’s convenient for you to understand them.”

“Dude, don’t blame me for not understanding your weird alien vernacular.” Dave lifted his hands up helplessly. A part of Tavros wondered if he could reach out and hold Dave’s hand, but he decided it would probably be weird to do that.

  “No, I am blaming you, because you have used our ‘weird alien vernacular’ on several occasions, this past seven day cycle.” Tavros rolled his eyes and picked up his skateboard. He ran his fingers over the pupa pan decal on it.

  Dave smirked a little, and Tavros rolled his eyes before he could stop himself.

  “How about some frozen bovine secretion?” Dave suggested, turning away from the skate rank. Tavros set down his skateboard and jumped on it, skating a few feet.

  “Uh, can you please do me a favor by never using that selection of syllable collections again?” Tavros said. Dave’s lips twitched and Tavros’s heart felt like it was swelling inside of him. “But, yet, flavored ice milk would be a good occasion brightener.”

  “…Okay you’ve got me stumped.” Dave said.

  “Treat. B-because, uh, you get it only ever so often, on occasion-”

  “And it brightens the occasion.” Dave finished. “Duh.”

  “Yeah, duh, I guess your human gray matter glob can’t keep up with my clearly superior think pan.” Tavros said, grinning up to Dave in a somewhat smirky manner. Dave snorted and shoved Tavros’s shoulder. Tavros almost fell, but caught himself in the last moment.  

  Dave pointed at the ice cream stand, being run by a white carpcian. Tavros trotted up to it, and asked for two chocolate ice creams. He handed them the money, said they could keep the change, took his ice cream cones, then turned back to face Dave.

  Dave took his and leaned down to bump their heads together. Tavros held still. He’d tried to return the gesture in the past, but it had resulted in horns being slammed into places, and that wasn’t fun for any of them. Dave held his forehead against Tavros’s for a moment, and there was a part of Tavros that was shocked at the open display of affection, and how it wasn’t that surprising to Tavros.  Surprised at how normal this had become.

  “Do trolls have soccer? The sport?” Dave asked. Tavros started to walk again. He’d forgotten how amazing it was just to be able to walk places.

  “Uh, we have spots, yes, but not ‘soccer.’” Tavros said, mind drifting for a few moments to the highblood games that usually ended in the losers being culled. He swallowed and licked some ice cream dripping from his cone.

  “Oh, bro, you guys are _missing_ _out_.” Dave said. “Soccer is where three teams meet and have a blood bath. There’s bats, and you use them to hit the b-balls, which are like bouncy balls except about the size of an apple. The most famous player ever, Tom Brady, once scored fifteen different, uh…punts, in a game.”

  “Uh…” Tavros said. Dave had that tone, the one where he was clearly screwing with you. Well, not so much a tone. His tone was as flat as ever. But there were tiny little dips in tone, a look to see if Tavros was buying it. Little things. Tavros sighed quietly.

  “Also, the…sinking the…” Dave looked around for a few moments, then grinned. “Sinking the hoops.”

  “If only you were as good at making friends as you are at bullshitting people.” Tavros chirped. Dave gasped in mock pain and put a hand over his heart.

  “I, Dave strider, have seen the error of my ways, and from this day, shall repent and promise to never spew another cow poop from my squawk maw.”

  Tavros laughed before he could stop himself, pressing a hand to his mouth. Dave and him had slowed, and came to a stop as Tavros tried to get his breath back.

  Dave lowered his ice cream cone, and turned to face Tavros. He was closer then Tavros had realized. Tavros swallowed, and leaned up a little. His hand went up to touch Dave’s cheek, touching it gently. His hands were large, calloused, and Dave’s cheek was soft.

  Tavros pushed Dave’s glasses up, slow, easy, like he was dealing with a wounded luses. His red eyes were an abomination, a warning for the color of his blood, Dave should be culled for the good of Alternia. Tavros ignored his think pan and leaned up ever so slightly. Dave mirrored the movement, and Tavros’s pusher did that weird fluttering thing.

  Tavros leaned up a little bit more. Dave closed his eyes and met him half way. Their noses touched. Dave’s skin was just a little bit cooler then Tavros. Then their lips met, in a gentle, chaste movement. It lasted for the span of a heartbeat, just a second, too short and incredibly long, a moment and an eternity.

  Dave pulled away first, cheeks bright. A nervous laugh bubbled up and Tavros pressed a hand to his mouth to keep it in. Dave turned to face the sunset and wrapped an arm around Tavros’s shoulders. His voice squeaked slightly when he spoke.

  “Cool.” Dave said. Tavros let himself laugh that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I made. Sorta proud of it? Dave and Tavros are hard af to write but In enjoyed it!


End file.
